User talk:Death/archive2Apr.04,08,1:00PM
Questions *how do you make an "automatic" link to archive pages? Notes * if you feel i should not have archived, please bring it up on my talk page before locking my page (polite request). Don't archive unless it's over 36 32KB (I think) long. Usually a Warning will pop up while editing the page. --20pxGuildof 08:25, 29 December 2007 (EST) Here's the template you use anyway: To archive, simply copy all the text on the talk page and paste into the talk of one of the sub pages (/Archive, /Archive 2, etc). Again, unless a Warning pops up while you edit the entire page, don't archive. --20pxGuildof 08:29, 29 December 2007 (EST) :32 kb [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:04, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Also, lemme say this. Admins are nice people. Yes, I have been banned but they've never, EVER, abused power. Trying to slip between the lines and avoid policies by saying that you didn't offend anyone is the main reason why we have the great unwritten policy, PvXWiki:Don't be a Dick. Bashing admins off the beginning isn't a wise thing to do, especially on probably the best Build maintaining Guild Wars site. Admins weren't created, they were elected by a community, so they didn't "rise to tyrany" on their own. When you come back, I'd suggest you rethink your views and your content on the userpage. --20pxGuildof 12:51, 30 December 2007 (EST) So i herd you liek conspiracy? -- all this below is vandalism on my user page? yes it fits the definition of "vandalism" so perfectly... "vandalism can be deleted off your own user page and user talk page" it says, but... then they threatened to ban me if i even archive it... "abuses of power simply do not happen" they say, they only would if i archived this nonsnese :::I present you with this dishonor sir. >:O congrats.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:05, 30 December 2007 (EST) You phail at posting correct pics. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 15:19, 30 December 2007 (EST) image:GoDKhaan.jpg No, I win. --20pxGuildof 07:30, 31 December 2007 (EST) —ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 10:00, 31 December 2007 (EST) i like the pic, grinch i DON"T LIKE STUPID ASS MOTHERFUCKING SHADOWSIN because he's lame. that picture was lame. the in between one is alright though because it's a guy with a tin foil hat. haha. peace.. -Death Hey I'm with you. I've been here for quite awhile now and i agree, armond is actually a tyrant. He's attempting to shackle all of us normal users with his rediculous sysop powers. You, my friend, were just a helpless victim on his rampage. Unless something happens soon, i fear he may destroy the entire wiki under his iron fist. Bob fregman 01:25, 1 January 2008 (EST) :There's a gay joke to be made here, but I can't quite find it. --71.229@home ::SYSOP MOTHERFUCKING SLAAAAAAAM! -- Armond Warblade 00:54, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Armond isn't evil, he's just gifted with SYSOP SLAMMA! OMFG, that's fun to say in caps. --20pxGuildof 16:10, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::Bob, I hate you. Armond, i <3 you. thank you for banning me, i hope you had a good new years eve, please ban shadowsin for being an asshole. peace. - Death (still under my 1 week ban, but since you guys don't really care too much about the rules i figure it's ok) :p :::::Uber lulz--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:53, 3 January 2008 (EST) LoL at you well, my one week ban for no reason is not quite over yet. so fuck all of you. lol.. jk anyways, you stupid ass mothers, i hope you realize that this site DOES suck, and it is all armond's fault, or mostly anyways, peace. oh yeah tell defiant elements a big FUCK YOU for me for banning me for no reason haha.... just kidding peace. oh yeah ban me some more while you're at it for swearing, but ban armond too since he told me it was ok and did it first too. plus he's a big asshole. lol peace. (u stupid ass motherfuckers) :p Ban extension time! Lord Belar 22:45, 2 January 2008 (EST) :hurray! - Death. :) thank you. i love all of you thank you for treating me so kindly and i love all of you for it. thank you. I'm sorry I was an asshole to you. I'm really very sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again, because my mindstate changes after things happen to me. I just met a wonderful girl who reminded me what love is, and enlightenment. Thank you. -my name is Death. :Err... not to make a reference, but don't be another Brian. You don't wanna be unfavored UNFAVORED on the Wiki. Maybe you shouldn't try to make attention by saying admins are evil tyrants. It's a site for builds, not for conspiracies and plots. Please take a look at this. I use it a lot myself as a reference. It's not official policy, but I like it :O --20pxGuildof 17:02, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::I think you making admens is totally /cool. Congrats on the chick too. --20pxGuildof 17:04, 4 January 2008 (EST) fuck it do i hate my life? i don't hate myself - i am a good person, but i don't love my life any more - it's pointless, meaningless. it's frusterating. i can't get ahead of where i was fucking six months ago. it really makes me want to say "fuck you" but i can't - because i know i should have nothing BUT love for everything in my life. fuck it. i don't understand this society well enough to find a good place in it or to realize what i should do. i don't know what to do. except work, and i don't want to do that. there is nothing GOOD to do, or that comes from working. if anything, it's bad. but i will refrain from claiming to know that, because i probably don't. i guess it's good even, to an extent... and i guess i should just fucking realize that or whatever or focus on it or something, but. i really don't know - everything seems fucked. it's like i have bad genes and i just have to accept that my life is going to end, that i will fall through the holes of evolution. people lower their standards and find someone to live with, but i can't because i have morales. maybe i'm giving up too soon, but who really knows? nobody really likes me, nobody ever has - very few people anyways. i wonder though if there are people who go their whole life without feeling the love from other people. what does admonish mean? that does not mean love, and it is not something that i value as another person feeling for me. i don't care. this whole world, i want to say that it's fucked, but now i know that it's not. it's just fucking messed up. mental diseases run rampant throughout the people who hold the limitted positions of power in our society, and there is no escaping their wrath - the structure of our society is not built as such for their to be holes to escape from - at least not for me - maybe for other people.... but that doesn't matter (not to me, really..) my life is fucked. i can't get what i want, and i can't do anything about it. fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it. .....ugh... if you really care about me, don't respond with comforting words, because i don't need your help - i need you here with me. i need to feel the presence of another human being. i get on the internet to interact with people, and for the past two weeks i haven't done it, so now... i'm thinking... i can't think of a job i would want to go to. i can't think of an activity i would want to do that is both available to me and legal. so what the fuck - this is an expression of what my life is right now. utter fucking frusteration. don't worry about me committing suicide - i wouldn't do that, because i need to at least find one good thing to do - even if doing that kills me, or gets me killed, and i think anything that would kill me or get me killed wouldn't be a good thing. so... who knows. maybe i will find one, or maybe i will spend the rest of my life trying to find it. fuck it - it doesn't matter to me any more...................... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Death ( ) }. :I'd recommend you put this on your userpage like a blog, like I do on mine. -- Armond Warblade 00:42, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Be. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 00:45, 14 January 2008 (EST) :One good thing you can do is capitalize and spell frustration correctly... but thats 2. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 01:19, 14 January 2008 (EST) Gosh, would you like some cheese with that whine? --20pxGuildof 17:03, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Got you covered, Guild. --71.229 17:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) what is a conspiracy? does anyone know the definition of this word? Death 02:53, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Do you? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:09, 1 February 2008 (EST)